Popular meets playersTRADUCCION
by tiwifreak
Summary: Bella swan tiene todo lo que alguna vez quiso. Dinero, dos mejores amigas y ser popular ¿qué más podrías desear?. Cuando Edward Cullen y su familia se mudan a Forks, Bella podría descubrir otra cosa que quiere. A él.
1. Puddles are a girls best friend

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la historia con mismo titulo de IcyCullen.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Estaba sentada con Rose a mi lado y Alice al otro. Alice estaba hablando de su último viaje de compras, mientras Rose comía una ensalada mirando el techo aburrida. Sentí como alguien golpeaba mi hombro, girándome descubrí a Mike mirándome con esperanza.

"No Mike, no voy a salir contigo. Si me disculpas tengo que comprar algunos libros para mi armario."

Me levanté y salí del comedor. Ugh Mike siempre me estaba siguiendo, la mayoría de la gente lo hace. Alice, Rose, y yo podrías llamarnos, populares. Siempre vistiendo ropa nueva, mayoría cara. Mi padre era rico, mi madre había fallecido hace un par de años. Alice, Rose y yo éramos amigas desde que nacimos… en serio lo éramos. Rose nació dos días antes que yo, y Alice uno después. Nuestras madres compartieron cuarto en el hospital. Eran prácticamente mis hermanas, Rose casi literalmente. Su padre murió antes de nacer y su madre cuando ella tenía cuatro años. Mi padre la adoptó, así que técnicamente realmente éramos hermanas. Alice era mi mejor amiga, aunque no fuese mi familia real tenía su propio cuarto en mi casa.

Estaba delante de mi armario. Rápidamente abriéndolo, miré el espejo. Había un par de lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas. Siempre he llorado recordando a mi madre y ala de Rose. Lo olvidé, y cogí mis libros. En mi camino de vuelta al comedor, creí escuchar una risa disimulada. Miré alrededor pero no vi a nadie. Encogiéndome, caminé de nuevo. Desafortunadamente no vi el pequeño charco de agua delante de mí. Di un paso directo hacia él, resbalé, y caí hacia atrás. Sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, manteniéndome lejos del suelo. Un par de hermosos ojos verdes examinaron mis ojos chocolate.

"¿Estás bien?"

Dijo levantándome. Asentí. Este chico tenía un extraño efecto en mí. Sentí un hormigueo cuando me tocó.

"Estoy bien. ¡MIKE ERES UN CERDO SÉ QUE HAS SIDO TÚ!"

Grité mientras Mike corría escaleras abajo riéndose. Suspiré, le mataría en gimnasia.

"Gracias… uh, ¿Cómo te llamas? No te reconozco."

El chico rió en silencio.

"Mi nombre es Edward. Edward Masen."

Su voz me hizo sentir el hormigueo de nuevo. "Bueno mi nombre es Bella."

Me sentía un poco incómoda. Solía vestir unas medias negras rematadas con encajes, una pequeña mini falda de color blanco, camiseta blanca con un chaleco negro con cuello en v al final. Al menos no podía ver el encaje de las medias, aunque eran como medias.

"¿Bella qué?" dijo Edward.

"Bella Swan." contesté. "¿entonces eres nuevo? Normalmente suelo reconocer cuando alguien es nuevo."

Edward se rió de nuevo y entonces asintió. "Si, soy nuevo aquí. Mi hermano, mi primo y yo nos mudamos de Los Ángeles."

¡Wow era de Los Ángeles! Un rayo de sol entró por la ventana haciendo que reflejase el color bronce. No me había fijado en su pelo antes pero tenía un tono color bronce.

"Bueno, encantada de conocerte Edward. Tienes unos diez minutos más antes de que acabe la hora de la comida. Si tienes alguna duda solo tienes que preguntar." Dije con una sonrisa y me marché, con mis libros en mi bolso.

Lo primero que vi al entrar en el comedor fue a Mike rodeado de gente, todos riendo. Caminé hacia él y le di una colleja… fuerte.

"¡Esto por hacerme caer de culo!" Escupí y me alejé de nuevo.

Rose me miró simpáticamente cuando me senté otra vez. Alice estaba complacida con la colleja a Mike. De repente sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta que acababa de abrirse para revelar a tres chicos.

"Oh por Dios, ¡Esos chicos están buenísimos!" Alice chilló.

Reí, Edward y otros dos chicos que debían ser su hermano y su primo miraron cuando Alice gritó.

"El del medio es Edward, y los del alrededor deben ser su hermano y su primo." Dije mientras miraba mis uñas, intentando no mirar las caras emocionadas de Alice y Rose.

"uh… ¿Cómo sabes eso Bella?" Alice me miraba extrañada.

"Oh, Mike puso agua para que me cayese, y Edward me cogió." Mi voz sonó indiferente. Miré hacia arriba, Edward guiñó el ojo, en nuestra dirección.


	2. Player Volleyball is never pretty

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la historia con mismo titulo de IcyCullen.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Ellos siguieron andando y se sentaron enfrente de nosotras. Debían pensar que habían violado una ley o algo, porque todos les miraban fijamente. Alice miró alterada a cada uno y volvió la vista a su plato de comida.

"Hola Bella. ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?"

Su sonrisa era torcida, pero deslumbrante. Mi cerebro estuvo confuso unos momentos pero luego se recuperó.

"Esta es Alice Brandon, y ella es Rosalie Hale." Dije señalando a Alice y Rose por turnos.

"Ellos son tu primo y tu hermano, ¿no?" Señalé a un chico muy musculoso y alto y a otro alto y con el mismo color rubio de pelo que Rose. Edward se rió y luego me sonrió. Noté que ambos chicos al lado de Edward se miraban y sonreían abiertamente.

"Si, este es Emmett mi primo, y Jasper, mi hermano." Alice miraba a Jasper, que resultó ser el chico rubio y alto, mientras Rose miraba los músculos de Emmett, su cabeza se ladeó ligeramente.

"Chicos, la campana sonará dentro de unos tres minutos." Dije alto, esperando que Alice y Rose dejasen de mirar. Se sobresaltaron un poco, mirándome con culpabilidad. Resoplé, y rodé mis ojos. Emmett sonreía abiertamente con aire de suficiencia, probablemente porque Rose le miraba.

"Bueno me tengo que ir, el gimnasio y alguien que me ha hecho daño me esperan." Dije mientras sonreía dulcemente. Alice y Rose rieron tontamente.

"Venga Rose. ¿Tú también tienes gimnasia _recuerdas? _En cualquier caso necesito ayuda para matar a Mike." Rose rió maliciosamente cuando dijo:

"Oh si, gracias por recordármelo." Nos levantamos y empezamos a hablar en voz baja.

"Ok vamos y preguntas al profesor si podemos jugar hoy al Volleyball, pero mueves tu pelo y pestañeas. Cuando diga que sí, cerciórate de que estamos en el mismo equipo y jugamos contra Mike. Entonces cada vez que golpees la pelota dirígela hacia él." Suspiré en su oreja cuando entramos en el gimnasio. Ella se dirigió al profesor de gimnasia mientras movía su cabello y andaba. Me reí en silencio, era buena.

"¿Sr. Walker? ¿Podríamos jugar al Volleyball hoy?" ella tenía la cara que normalmente usa cuando quiere que los chicos la agarren y la lleven al armario o el coche. EL Sr. Walker la miró rendido, y aclaró su garganta ruidosamente. "Si señorita Hale. Podemos jugar al Volleyball hoy." Refunfuñó y se alejó rápidamente. Rose volvió corriendo y me chocó los cinco.

"Fase una completa." Suspiró en mi oído. Nos reímos tontamente y andamos al vestuario.

Esto iba a estar bien. Rose tuvo éxito al ponernos en el mismo equipo y Mike y Tyler serían el equipo contrario. El entrenador nos dio el primer servicio. Golpeé la pelota por encima de la red y 'accidentalmente' le di a Mike en la ingle. Cayó al suelo gimiendo. Rose y yo nos reímos disimuladamente, tratando de mantenernos serias.

"¿Estás bien Mike?" pregunté inclinándome sobre él, hablando con falsa preocupación. Me miró enfadado.

"Lo tengo Bella. Esta es la venganza por lo del charco. Bueno no te va ha funcionar." Sonreí con satisfacción, y toda la falsa preocupación desapareció de mi cara.

"Lo cogiste rápido Mike" Me mofé y caminé de nuevo por debajo de la red. Tyler fue al lado de Mike y le dijo algo al oído, Mike le contestó. Los dos se fueron riendo maliciosamente, esto no sería bonito.

Mike y Tyler jugaron como siempre, intentando lucirse. Estaba calmada. Seguramente Mike debería estar hacienda algo ahora ¿no? Estaba tranquila esperando que Tyler sacase la bola, se estaba tomando su tiempo.

"¡TYLER SACA LA PUTA BOLA YA!" gritó Rosalie detrás e mí. Tyler saltó, cuando el balo casi había caído. Él lo levantó y golpeó. Noté como Mike recogía un balón. Antes de que supiera esto, la pelota de Tyler se dirigió a mí, golpeándome en el pezón derecho. La pelota de Mike me golpeó en la cabeza, para ser más exactos en la frente. Grité de dolor, y vagamente pude oír el sonido de como se chocaban las cinco. El balón me había golpeando con mucha fuerza, sentí un dolor muy fuerte en mi pecho, y mi cabeza palpitaba.

"Bella ¡¿Estás bien!?" sentí a Rose acercarse. Mis ojos estaban húmedos.

"Rose, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" sentí como todo se oscurecía.

"Si Bella, cualquier cosa." Suspiró.

Me acerqué a ella.

"Mata a Mike por mí." Suspiré, y entonces todo se volvió negro.


	3. Alice, Mike and a Ice cream scoop

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la historia con mismo titulo de IcyCullen.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Mi cabeza palpitaba. Escuché un gritó bastante lejos. Entorné mis ojos, vi como Alice se echaba encima de Mike, y golpeaba su cabeza una y otra vez contra el duro suelo. La realidad me golpeó, estaba en la enfermería. Abrí los ojos completamente intentando incorporarme. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, miré alrededor era Rose. Ella se estaba riendo y puso un dedo en mis labios, era obvio lo que quería.

_Estate callada y mira como Mike recibe una paliza de una chica._

Asentí y me volví a tumbar, mirando la escena. Alice estaba de pie, repetidamente golpeaba a Mike, mientras decía un montón de barbaridades. Era chistoso; La nariz de Mike empezó a sangrar de tanto darse contra el suelo. Rose y yo reprimimos una risa tonta, nunca había oído la mitad de palabras que salían de la boca de Alice.

"¡¡Sr. BRANDON!! ¿QUÉ PIENSA QUE ESTA HACIENDO?"

Alice miró por encima de su hombro como la enfermera escolar salía de su oficina. Ella sonrió con satisfacción y vergüenza, no podía aguantar más. Rose y yo soltamos una carcajada.

"A-Alice e-esto es lo m-más gra-gracioso que has he-hecho nu-nunca." Rose balbuceó. Ella rodaba en el suelo sujetándose el estómago, jadeando para coger aire. Todos se giraron hacia nosotros, la sonrisa tonta de Alice creció cuando se dio cuenta de que habían visto su pelea con Mike. La enfermera se me acercó, advirtiendo de que estaba despierta.

"Señorita Swan, ¿cómo se siente? El golpe en de su cabeza en voleyball fue bastante fuerte. Su pecho apenas se lastimó." Me ruboricé al escuchar eso con tanta calma. Alice tapaba su boca con la mano, intentando evitar la risa.

"Solo tienes que tomarte las cosas con calma por un par de días." Murmuró mientras echaba a Mike del cuarto. Podría decir lo que significaba, me ruboricé más.

"Señorita Hale, podría encargarse de que se lo toma con calma...por las dudas. Sr. Brandon ¿podría cerciorarse usted también?" Rose se rió, Alice asintió. Rose..."por los chicos" era conocida en la facultad.

"Gracias. Swan eres libre de irte." Ella volvió a su oficina. Rose me ayudó desde la cama, en la puerta Alice cogió mi otro brazo dejando a Rose abrir paso para mí.

"Ok Bella, Mike y Tyler están castigados por las próximas dos semanas." Rose me guiñó cuando lo dijo, ella debe haber ayudado con la negociación a la hora de decidir el tiempo de castigo.

"Solo te quedan diez minutos de clase. La señora Aston dijo que deberías ir de todos modos." Dice que sería bueno después de lo de gimnasia. Asentí; Alice tiró de la mano a Rose, y nos empujó fuera.

"Ok Bella, Mike esta en nuestra última clase, de acuerdo." Reí, deje que Alice planease la venganza después de darle la paliza. Estábamos justo en frente del aula. Ella puso un sombrío rostro abrió la puerta y tiró de mí. Hice una mueca de dolor; ella había cogido el brazo más cercano del pecho dañado. Dio al profesor nuestro pase, caminamos hacia nuestros asientos. Me senté despacio. Alice me miraba con lástima. Noté que Mike se deslizaba más y más de la silla.

"Gracias por unirse chicas. Volvamos con la lección unos minutos más." LA profesora se giró, y empezó a escribir en la pizarra. Golpearon mi hombro, al girarme encontré un par de ojos verdes mirándome.

"¿Estás bien Bella? He oído lo del…incidente." cuando él susurró incidente sus ojos fueron abajo a mis pechos y respaldo. Me cercioré de que el profesor no mirara, y entonces juguetonamente le di una palmada con mi brazo bueno. Sonrió con satisfacción, oh él era bueno, y él coqueteó conmigo solo con mirarme. Antes de que la conversación continuase, la campana sonó. Frunció el ceño, ahora era mi turno para sonreír con satisfacción.

"Bueno adiós, Edward." Saludó y agarró sus cosas andando hacia la puerta. Lo oí murmurar algo que sonaba extraño.

"Estúpida, Estúpida, Estúpida."

Reí nerviosamente cuando me dirigí a la taquilla. Alice susurraba a Rose que hacía gestos con las manos, parecía que había alguna tienda implicada en lo que Alice había empezado, caminó en círculos cómo si llevase unas bolsas.

"Uh…Alice ¿qué haces?" Reí. Alice me miró sorprendida, su pié estaba en el aire, estaba a punto de dar su próximo paso. Rose giró y meneó su cabeza contra la taquilla.

"Permíteme adivinar Alice. ¿Quieres que un viaje de compras me haga sentir mejor?" Me reí de ella. Ella daba saltitos y asentía; un par de personas la miraron fijamente mientras pasaban.

"¡Mira Rose te dije que vendría!" Alice me tiraba del brazo cuando cruzábamos la puerta mientras lo gritaba. Alice me empujó en el asiento de pasajeros en el BMW de Rose-su padre lo había conseguido para ella- Alice saltó en el asiento trasero. Cuando digo saltar, es de forma literal. El coche se sacudía porque Alice estaba saltando arriba y abajo en sus rodillas. Rose se deslizó a mi lado riéndose.

"¡Oh por dios chicas! ¡Todos pensarán que alguien está teniendo sexo en el asiento trasero del coche!" Rose empezó a reírse muy fuerte. Alice y yo estallamos en risitas, ambas sabíamos que ella había hecho eso exactamente más de una vez.

"Bueno tienen parte de razón, Rose." Alice murmuró desde su asiento. Rose se giró y abofeteó la pierna de Alice, ella hizo una mueca.

"Rose ponte en marcha antes de que Alice se corra de emoción." reí. Rose sonrió tontamente y asintió, saliendo del aparcamiento.

"¡HEY! Solo porque me guste comprar-" Rose la cortó antes de que pudiese terminar.

"¿GUSTARTE COMPRAR? Alice la última vez que tu madre fue de compras la atacaste por teléfono, y te desahogaste comprando una bola de helado. Eso no es gustar, Alice. Esto es una obsesión." Rose y yo nos reímos histéricamente cuando Rose terminó su explicación.

"Oh por dios Alice ¡Había olvidado completamente el incidente de la bola de helado!" La parte más divertida es que ni siquiera pudo comerse el helado, su médico pensaba que era alérgica.

"¡No es justo chicas! ¡Ella me había prohibido ir de compras por una mes!" Sacudí mi cabeza mientras reía.

"¡Alice te castigo por un mes pero tu te lo saltaste al tercer día!" Alicia cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a poner mala cara.

"Ahora puedes animarte Alice estamos aquí." Alice empezó a dar saltitos cuando Rose lo dijo. Abrí mi puerta y esperé para entrar en el centro comercial.


	4. NOTA

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la historia con mismo titulo de IcyCullen.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Tengo que hacer una aclaración sobre la traducción de la historia, la escritora pone un par de A.N., diciendo que se va ha ausentar y que tardará en actualizar pero para compensar de alguna manera añade pequeños tramos de historia desde puntos de vista diferentes o aclaraciones.

Aquí tengo el correspondiente a esta parte, de momento hay dos más a parte.

EPOV

Salí de la oficina, donde aún estaban Emmett y Jasper que echaban humo porque nuestros padres nos hicieron mudarnos a todos, por mí.

Una chica captó mi atención, oh por dios era tan guapa. Piernas largas con medias, una muy-ajustada camiseta con un chaleco que hacía su pecho sobresalir. ¡No! no puedo pensar de esta manera otra vez. Solo porque tenía…no, después de que nos marchamos dije que cambiaría. Sacudí mi cabeza para intentar limpiarla. Intenté centrarme cuando escuché una risita. La chica iba directa a un charco en el suelo, y vestía unos tacones muy altos. Corrí hacia ella y la cogí justo antes de que se golpease contra el suelo.

**PRONTO SUBIRÉ UN NUEVO CAPITULO**


	5. Are you sniffing glue? 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la historia con mismo titulo de Icy****Cullen.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

"¡Venga chicas!" Alice nos empujaba a Rose y a mi por las puertas del centro comercial. Ella nos empujó a la tienda más cercana.

"¡¿Alice cariño como estás!?" gritó un chico detrás del mostrador.

"¡Philip! Siento no haber venido por tanto tiempo." Se acercó a él, y besó ambas mejillas.

"¡Tengo la nueva línea de invierno! También enviaron el paquete que pidió. Está en el almacén." Alice le agradeció y volvió con nosotras.

"Venga chicas." Ella nos empujó a la trastienda. Alice deslizó un ID **(a.n. es una tarjeta de identificación)**, le eché un vistazo. Leyó 'Alice Brandon' debajo 'empleada honoraria de cada tienda' tenía una foto de ella. Ella con un bolso de cada tienda a su lado, daba saltitos emocionada. Dibujé un pequeña sonrisita de satisfacción, Alice nos empujó al dentro. Había cajas marrones por todos lados. Alice empujó aún más lejos y paró cuando hubo una pequeña puerta roja con esto escrito 'la despensa de Alice'. Rose y yo nos miramos. Nosotras habíamos ido de compras antes con Alice pero nada parecido a esto. Alice notó nuestra mirada.

"Lo he estado celebrando." Murmuró vergonzosa. Nos reímos, y Alice nos empujó a través de la puerta. Rose se apoyó en mí, había cajas apiladas hasta el techo. Había una enorme caja en el centro con una note que decía 'Alice, aquí está lo que pediste. ¡Espero que te guste! Sinceramente, Nick'

"Alice, ¿quién es Nick?" preguntó Rose. Alice rodó sus ojos.

"Rose, Nick es el gerente de la tienda en Paris. Soy una gran amiga de su novia Chloe." Rose y yo asentimos, estábamos muy asustadas.

"Ok Alice, ¿qué hay en la caja?" pregunte cautelosa. Los ojos de Alice crecieron con… ¿parecía miedo?

"Bueno Bella…ok no os asustéis chicas pero…Quieroconvertirmihabitaciónenunminicentrocomercial."

(Dice 'Quiero convertir mi habitación en un mini centro comercial') huh? Rose sin embargo es muy buena en hablar rápido pues casi todas las animadoras hablaban así.

"¡TÚ QUE!" ella gritó.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha dicho Rose?" Rose echaba humo.

"Alice quiere convertir su habitación de nuestra casa en un centro comercial personal." Rose dijo a través de su mandíbula apretada.

"¡TÚ QUE!" exclamé. Alice reía tontamente, pero sus ojos eran extremadamente reservados. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estábamos enfadadas puso su cara de cachorro degollado favorita.

"¿Por favor chicas? ¿Por por por favor?" dijo, usando su cara de cachorro degollado. Mi ira vaciló por un momento, mierda ella era Buena en esto.

"Bien…si Rose esta de acuerdo." Murmuré mientras chirriaban los dientes. La cara de Rose también vacilaba.

Ella suspiró "Ok Alice bien. Puedes convertir tu cuarto en una tienda."

Alice empezó a dar saltitos otra vez.

"¡Muchas gracias chicas!" Ella chilló mientras nos abrazaba a ambas.

"Sabéis que no es mi tienda personal. Es _nuestra _tienda personal." Rose y yo tuvimos claro eso.

"Ok ¿qué hay en la caja?" Rose empezaba a tener curiosidad. Alice saltó detrás de la caja y la levantó abierta. Sacó un espejo de la vanidad **(a.n. son espejos de mano redondos)**, un par de repisas para colgar la ropa, y…oh dios mío ella tenía una caja registradora.

"¡Alice para que necesitas una caja registradora!" Suspiré. Alice miró desde la caja.

"¡Necesitas pagar la ropa! ¡Tú solo no puedes cogerla e irte sin pagar!" Ella estaba completamente fuera de control.

"Ok chicas, adelantaros y mirad si Philip tiene listo el ascensor para las cosas." ascensor…ella tiene un ascensor. Caminé hacia la tienda, y hacia Philip.

"Philip, Alice se pregunta si tienes listo el ascensor para el material o no." Philip miró por encima de la revista que estaba leyendo.

"Oh si, lo tengo aparcado en frente de la tienda." Él volvió a mirar su revista. Espera un segundo… ¡ACABA DE DECIR LO TENGO APARCADO! Corrí fuera y me pare muerta donde los camiones. Fuera estaba el carro más grande que yo había visto. Parecía lo suficientemente grande para que cupiesen tres refrigeradores dentro, y volví al almacén de Alice.

"¡ALICE ESTA COSA ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GRANDE PARA QUE QUEPAN VEINTE ORDENADORES!" La grité.

Ella rodó los ojos "Solo es para ayudarme a cargar las cosas." Ella agarró los estantes y salió por la puerta. Rose se encogió antes de coger la caja registradora. Yo cogí el espejo y las seguí. Alice estaba lista al lado del carro, esperándonos. Rose y yo sujetamos nuestras cosas y seguimos a Alice saltando hacia delante.

"¿Alice dónde vamos ahora?" Rose se quejó. Alice saltó en el carro y se apresuró hacia nosotras.

"Ok chicas primero a Victoria Secret." Rose me miró y se quejó de nuevo antes de mover su cabeza en dirección a Victoria Secret. Nos paramos justo fuera y Alice nos dirigió dentro.

"¿Qué piensas que ella hará ahora?" murmuré. Recibíamos muchas miradas de la gente.

"Con Alice nunca se sabe." murmuró Rose. Alice volvió con un par de dependientes que detrás cargaban… oh dios santo. Ellos llevaban maniquís. Los dejaron en el carro y volvieron dentro, y entonces volvieron cargando aún más. Cuando hubieron terminado había trece en total. Miré a Alice fijamente Alice mientras Rose sentada en mis pies golpeaba su cabeza con las manos.

"Maniquís. ¿Tienes maniquís?" pregunté ronca. Alice asintió, hacienda muecas.

"¡Venga chicas todavía no hemos terminado!" Nos gritó. Rose se levantó y fuimos empujadas hacia el carro por Alice. Ella paró en frente de… ¿un salon?

"¿Alice qué hacemos aquí?" le pregunté. Estaba asustada otra vez

"Venga Bella; tenemos que recoger cosas de aquí. Rose quédate aquí y vigila nuestro transporte" seguí a Alice dentro.

"¡Anthony! ¡¿Tienes las cosas que te pedí?!" Alice se dirigía a un chico rubio.

"Alice, Baby, ¿Tú _no _tienes que preguntarlo?" Alice rió.

"¡Ok donde están!" empezó a saltar arriba abajo de nuevo.

"Están atrás, babe." Señaló a la puerta detrás del mostrador.

"Gracias Antonio." Alice se burló. Anthony sonrió con satisfacción cuando volvió detrás del mostrador. Alice agarró mi mano y me arrastró a la habitación; me empujó a una esquina con un cartel con su nombre enfrente.

"¿Alice qué demonios hay en esas cajas?" la silbé. Alice sonrió vergonzosamente.

"Ummm…la habitación de tu casa en bastante grande… hay suficiente espacio para un pequeño salon." Mi boca se abrió de golpe. Alice se había vuelto loca con las compras.

"Necesito que me ayudes a sacar las cajas." rió. Moví mi cabeza momentáneamente, y entonces empecé a empujar una de las grandes cajas hacia la entrada de la tienda. Conseguí sacarla del almacén, mierda era muy pesada.

"Jodida caja, porque eres tan condenadamente pesada." Murmuré en un suspiró

"¡DIOS SANTO!" escuché exclamar a Rose.

--

_**Siento haber tardado tanto y que sea solo la mitad pero pronto pondré el siguiente.**_


	6. Are you sniffing glue? 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la historia con mismo titulo de Icy****Cullen.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

"Jodida caja, porque eres tan condenadamente pesada." Murmuré en un suspiró

"¡DIOS SANTO!" escuché exclamar a Rose.

"No quiero oírte Rose. Solo ayúdame a meter la maldita caja en el maldito carro." La grité. Ella me miró sorprendida, y se apresuró hacia mí.

"Alguien que levanta o empuja algo pesado, debe tener muy mal día." Se rió de mí.

Gruñí "¡Ahora ayúdame a levantar esta maldita cosa allí arriba!" Rose rió de nuevo, y luego me ayudó a levantar y meter la caja en el carro. Alice estaba cogiendo un par de cajitas apiladas sobre su cabeza.

"¿Bien, nos podemos ir?" preguntó Rose. Resoplé.

"Rose hay cerca de seis jodidas cajas más de donde saqué esta." La boca de Rose se abrió de golpe y lentamente se giró hacia Alice, y al mismo tiempo se aceraba paso a paso.

"Rose…Por lo menos déjame colocar las cajas antes de que me maten." Alice pidió.

"De acuerdo Alice." murmuró Rose. Alice tropezó a lo largo del carro y colocó las cajas. Rose miró a Alice y saltó sobre ella, golpeándose contra el suelo.

"¡CUANTAS COSAS MÁS NECESITAS ALICE!" Rose la gritó. Alice la miró claramente aterrorizada.

"¿Todo tiene palomitas de maíz?" Murmuré sarcásticamente antes de convertir el lagrimeo de Rose en el de Alice.

"Ok chicas cojamos las cajas." Dije antes de volver al salon a por el resto de ellas.

Resulta que Alice había recibido trece cajas en total. En el momento en que cargamos todas ellas en el carro Rose soltó un juramento tan malo como el mío.

"¡Venga chicas volvamos al coche!" Alice gritó por encima de un par de cajas. Rose y yo nos miramos ala vez que empujábamos el carro hacia delante.

"¿¡Por qué demonios pesa tanto!?" le dije a Alice. En respuesta ella me sacó la lengua.

"¡SABES QUÉ ALICE! ¿POR QUÉ NO EMPUJAS TÚ ESTA MALDITA COSA ENTONCES HUH?" la grité. Ella se sorprendió de mi arrebato. Caminé alrededor del carro y me senté con una rabieta. Me tumbé y cerré los ojos. Todos los levantar y empujar habían hecho que me picase un poco más el pecho, y el dolor de cabeza había vuelto.

"Tal vez podamos ayudar." Sentí un cálido aliento en mi cara. Abrí mis ojos, Edward me miró, estaba justo encima de mí.

"¿Oíste mi arrebato?" Murmuré. Edward asintió sonriendo, y con una mano extendida. La agarré, y me ayudó con el carro.

"Gracias Edward." Dije y caminé hacia Rose.

"Rose, Edward y creo que su hermano y su primo van a ayudarnos con las cosas." Le dije, a ella de repente se le iluminó la cara.

"¿Así que Emmett esta aquí?" Preguntó, mirando alrededor. Me reí.

"No lo se pero eso espero." Caminamos de nuevo al lado del carro; Jasper estaba ayudando a Alice a sacar cajas. La cogió por la cintura y la puso a su lado. Ella soltó una risita y caminó hacia nosotros.

"Oh dios Alice que bien te ves con Jasper." Susurré en su oído. Solo asintió, ni siquiera lo niega, realmente le gusta.

"¿Qué pasa con Edward hmm? ¡He visto como flirteabais antes!" Sentí que mis mejllas ardían. Alice sonrió y Rose me tocó el culo.

"Oh cállate Alice." Le contesté caminando de vuelta con los chicos.

"¿Que hay en las cajas?" preguntó Emmett sujetando un maniquí instable. Yo me reí, y me senté en una de las cajas, cruzando las piernas y poniendo las manos encima. Noté que Edward me miraba… ¿disgustado? Jasper se inclinó y golpeó la cabeza de Edward. Me volví a reír, y entonces empecé.

"Bueno Alice tiene un pequeño 'Problema con las compras'" Hice el gesto de las comillas. "Y ahora a decidido convertir su habitación de mi casa en nuestro pequeño mini centro comercial personal. Su madre le levantó el castigo de las compras, si ella no repite la última vez." Sonreí. Edward ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

"¿Qué ocurrió la última vez?" preguntó. Exploté a reír, Alice entendió de mi cara y de mi explosión como signo de que hablaba de ella.

"¡REALMENTE NO NECESITAS ESCUCHAR TODO LO QUE TE CUENTA!" nos gritó. Resoplé y me lancé a la historia.

"Bueno Alice vuelve a hablar a su madre. Entonces su madre le levantó el castigo de las compras." Paré y miré a Alice y Rose. Alice estaba luchando contra el agarre de Rose para poder evitar que se lo cuente, mientras Rose asentía y reía, animándome a continuar.

"Alice no es ella misma cuando compra, ella se convierte en una perra mejor que Rose pueda alcanzar, que no hay nadie mejor que Rose en lo que a perras se refiere." Concedí. La lucha de Alice era mayor porque intentaba tirar del pelo a Rose.

"Como iba diciendo, Alice no podía comprar en un mes. Al tercer día de su castigo, era la perra en que se convierte y su madre estaba viendo QVC." Rose sujetaba ahora a Alice contra el suelo, unos mechones de pelo estaban en la mano de Alice. Unas personas se pararon a mirar.

"De repente ponen a la venta una cuchara para helados y Alice no podía aguantar más. Alice saltó del sofá y corrió hacia el teléfono. Su madre agarró el teléfono primero sujetándolo por encima de su cabeza. Entonces Alice empieza a empujar a su madre, y a tirar del brazo hacia abajo, y consigue el teléfono de sus manos. ¡Ella llama al QVC solo para enterarse… de que la cuchara de helado estaba vendida!" terminé carcajeándome, Edward y Emmett estaban juntos riéndose histéricamente. Jasper intentaba no reírse, pero ocasionalmente se le escapaba una risilla. Las risas fueron interrumpidas por mi teléfono.

_What if I act like that_

_That guy will call me back_

_Want a paparazzi girl?_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_What if I act like that_

_Flippin my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_(A.N. es una canción de Pink donde se burla de las Stupid Girls)_

Finalmente encontré el teléfono y contesté.

"¿hola?" pregunté.

"hey nena, ¿estabas pensando otra vez en mí?"

Ugh. Es Tim.

"¿Tim cómo tienes mi número? Lo cambié m- quiero decir perdí el antiguo y ahora tengo uno nuevo."

"Bueno me encontré con Alice ayer y ella me lo dio. ¿Hey quieres que salgamos? Tengo nuevos calzoncillos creo que deberías probarlos." Su voz estaba llena de lujuria. Debería decir que mi cara mostraba mi disgusto de ahora.

"Tim hemos roto. No quiero _probar tus nuevos calzoncillos_." Murmuré. Emmett, Edward, y Jasper debieron haberme oído porque empezaron a reírse histéricamente. Bueno todos menos Edward. Su cara mostraba el mismo disgusto que la mía. Miré airadamente a Alice, ella me las pagaría por haberle dado mi número.

"Técnicamente, _tu _solo los quitarías, eso y me la chuparías." Mis ojos se agrandaron del shock.

"¡Ok Tim déjame explicártelo imbécil de mierda!" dije mientras me levantaba furiosa.

"¡No tengo intención de volver a tener sexo oral contigo otra vez! ¡NUNCA! ¡De hecho no tengo intención de tener ningún tipo de sexo contigo otra vez! ¡HEMOS ROTO!"

Empecé a contra con los dedos "Uno nunca tender sexo oral contigo de nuevo. Dos, ¡nunca volveré a tener ningún tipo de relación sexual contigo así que no preguntes! No besos, no besos _Franceses_, no palizas, no abrazos, no andar a tientas, no mordiscos, no tocamientos ¡DE NINGUNA FORMA! Esta lista incluye decirme obscenidades y nada a través de Internet. ¡AHORA LO HAS ENTENDIDO!" grité al teléfono. Escuché silencio en el otro lado.

"¿_Tim?_" suspiré.

"¿Esnífas pegamento?"

Rompí a reír.

"¡Por supuesto que no TOMO DROGAS SOLO PORQUE NO QUIERA TENER NINGÚN TIPO DE RELACIÓN CONTIGO NO SIGNIFICA QUE _ESNIFE PEGAMENTO_!" Rechiné fuertemente en el teléfono. Emmett y Jasper se habían caído al suelo y reían con dificultad por la falta de aire. Edward se había movido hasta colocarse detrás de mí.

"¿Crack? ¿Éxtasis? ¿María? ¡Venga tienes que meterte algo para no querer tener sexo conmigo!" Suspiré y me senté cerca de Edward. Él empezó a acariciarme dulcemente la espalda.

"No quiero volver a tener esta conversación contigo Tim." Y con esto colgué el teléfono.

_**Siento haber tardado tanto**_

_**He tenido muchos problemas con Internet y he tenido que ir traduciendolo en casa de una amiga hasta que lo he podido subir, espero que os guste y haber cuando podré tener el siguiente porque aún sigo mal con la conexión.  
**_


	7. Is she trying give me an erection?

**Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción de la historia con mismo titulo de IcyCullen.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

"¡CHICOS VENGA!" Emmett gritó desde su jeep. Suspiré, por supuesto el quiere 'ver la oferta de dulces' que esta ciudad tiene, como él lo llama. Jasper y yo saltamos a la parte trasera mientras que Emmett casi voló fuera del aparcamiento de la escuela.

"¿Podría Emmett conducir más deprisa?" Murmuré apenas. Jasper pilló lo que quería decir y se rió.

"¡Si probablemente podría Eddie! ¿Quieres verlo?" Emmett nos gritó. Gemí y deje caer la cabeza entre mis manos.

"¡No gracias Emmy!" Le respondí. Tú literalmente podías escucharle resoplar de disgusto.

"¿De acuerdo Emmett a donde vamos? Centro comercial, algún restaurante de comida rápida, quizás la biblioteca."

Me burlé de la última palabra. Cuando Emmett estaba desesperado por buscar nuevas chicas solía ir a la biblioteca.

Emmett rió. "El centro comercial sería lo mejor. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí." murmuró. Suspiré, nos sigue culpando a Carlisle, Esme y a mí de mudarnos aquí.

"Chicos solo lo dejo caer. ¡Ella esta mintiendo! ¡Yo nunca dormí con ella!" Ambos se quejaron, pensaban que mentía. Cuando en verdad (AN: oh dios tengo el nombre perfecto para la putilla -Evil Grin-) Jessa se enojó porque yo no sueño con ella. ¡Ella es demasiado putilla, quiero decir tengo un mínimo!

"Vamos a visitar la tienda de golosinas caballeros- espera solo hombres. No somos caballeros." Emmett sonrió abiertamente. Rodé mis ojos; no era una indirecta. Jasper saltó fuera del coche y se dirigió rápidamente al centro comercial con… ¿entusiasmo?

"¡Jasper tranquilo! ¡Cuando te a emocionado ir de tiendas!" Jasper se giró, con cara de emoción. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba emocionado, cambió rápidamente a una cara de póquer. Emmett y yo nos reímos estrepitosamente, haciendo que la gente mirara.

"¿CONOCISTE A ALGUIEN EN LA ESCUELA JAZZY?" le grité a pesar de que no estaba muy lejos de mí, asegurándome que la gente de alrededor pudiera oírnos. Nos miró airadamente, y entró. Emmett y yo le seguimos, Jasper había corrido directo a una librería, sabía que no le seguiríamos. Emmett se había encaminado ligeramente a una tienda de ropa interior, y yo hacia una tienda de música. Ellos no me dejarían vivo si supiesen que prefiero los clásicos a la mierda de música que escuchan ellos. Por accidente entré en la sección de Jazz, y busqué un CD de Debussy el que todavía no tenía. Veinte minutos después tenía cuatro números de teléfono y Emmett acababa de llamarme para reunirnos en la zona de comida en cinco minutos. Fui allí y me senté con ellos en la mesa.

"¿Encontrasteis a alguien?" pregunté. Emmett sacudió su cabeza, y Jasper miraba hacia todas partes.

"¡Cálmate Jasper! ¿A quién buscas por todos lados?" Jasper de repente tenía una sonrisa de vergüenza en la cara.

"Alice…" murmuró. Emmett y yo nos reímos de nuevo.

"¡EN SERIO!" rugimos al mismo tiempo. Él asintió, la vergüenza estaba aún en el rostro.

(AN: preparaos para algo de… la traviesa Alice. Está pateando el culo de Mike mientras Bella se despierta -guiños-.)

"Bueno… ella estaba cogiendo unos libros de la taquilla. Su profesor la había escusado por el accidente de Bella en el gimnasio." Mis pensamientos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Bella. ¿Por qué ella tenía esa reacción en mí?… ¿Una pregunta mejor sería por qué ella coqueteó tan abiertamente antes? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Jasper, que tenía una mirada soñadora en sus ojos. Emmett me miraba, claramente aguantando una risa. Crují mis dedos delante de su cara y él parpadeó.

"Uh… perdón. Volviendo a la historia. Estaba diciendo que recogía unos libros de la taquilla, Yo me había saltado AKA la clase más inútil jamás creada.

FLASHBACK

"Hey…Alice ¿cierto?"

Ella se giró y sonrió cuando me vio.

"Yup." Ella alargó la "p".

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?" preguntó.

Me reí "Estoy saltándome la clase de estudio. Realmente no necesito estudiar, tengo cuatro puntos de promedio."

Cuando dije esto su rostro se iluminó.

"Muy guay, yo solo tengo tres puntos de promedio." Ella esta realmente buena cuando hace pucheros. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que estaba contra las taquillas junto con ella. No es muy alta, solo me llega al pecho. Alice miró mis pensamientos entonces hizo una mueca traviesa, lo siguiente que sé es que me estaba besando.

FIN FLASHBACK

"Guau." Emmett dijo bajito. Jasper hizo una mueca.

"Hubo más que eso…" Jasper tenía una mirada soñadora otra vez.

"Yo no quiero saber más Jasper." Murmuró.

"¡SABES QUÉ ALICE! ¿POR QUÉ NO EMPUJAS TÚ ESTA MALDITA COSA ENTONCES HUH?" Escuché que alguien gritaba. Sonaba como Bella.

"Esperad un momento chicos." Dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa. Realmente no necesité ver como Emmett intentaba sacar a Jasper de su trance. Estaba delante de un salón, con el carro más grande que nunca había visto. Bella estaba acostada en el carro, con los ojos cerrados, Alice estaba de pie sobre una de las cajas en busca desquiciada, y Rosalie riéndose frente a su culo. Caminé hacia Bella y me incliné.

"Tal vez podamos ayudar." Resoplé contra su cara. Lentamente abrió un ojo.

"¿Oíste mi arrebato?" murmuró. Asentí, y sonreí sin ningún motivo, Bella tenía un extraño efecto en mí, y extendí una mano hacia ella. La ayudé a salir del carro.

"Gracias Edward." Dijo y se fue hacia… Rosalie, que era su nombre. "¡Hey Alice! Escuché lo que ocurrió contigo y primo en el pasillo y guau! Quiero dec-" Emmett fue interrumpido por Jasper que le alcanzó y puso su mano en la boca de Emmett. Alice rió nerviosamente, pero no se mostró avergonzada.

"¿Por qué? Gracias Emmett! ¿Jazz podrías ayudarme a bajar de aquí?" Ella estaba coqueteando abiertamente ahora.

"¡Oh si JAZZ!" Emmett logró escapar de la mano de Jasper. Jasper rodó sus ojos, entonces cogió a Alice por su cintura, colocándola a su lado. Alice soltó una risita y caminó hacia Rosalie y Bella. Tan pronto como Alice no pudo vernos Emmett hizo una reverencia, extendió sus brazos sujetando una falda imaginaria. "¿Oh Jazz podrías ayudarme a bajar de aquí?" el batía sus pestañas e imitaba a Alice. Pensé que era divertido… aunque Jasper seguro que no.

"¡Cállate Emmy!" Jasper gruñó. Emmett caminó alrededor de los maniquíes y cogió uno.

"¿Qué hay en las cajas?" Noté que Bella se nos unía. Solo se rió saltó encima de una caja, despacio cruzó sus piernas y colocó sus manos encima. Oh mi dios… ¡¿estaba intentando que tuviese una erección?! Cuando se apoyó hacia atrás su pecho sobresalió, y su falda se enrolló. Eso no eran leotardos ella estaba vistiendo… unas medias con encajes. Sentí una mano golpeándome la cabeza que me sacó del estupor. Vagamente pude oír la risa de Bella, porque podía sentir una erección aproximándose.

"Bueno Alice tiene un pequeño 'Problema con las compras'" Bella se incline hacia delante hacienda las comillas del 'Problema con las compras' que apenas lo note, porque su camiseta se bajó. Y podía ver el borde de su sujetador, y las curvas de sus pechos.

"Y ahora a decidido convertir su habitación de mi casa en nuestro pequeño mini centro comercial personal. Su madre le levantó el castigo de las compras, si ella no repite la última vez."

Una risa siguió a 'la última vez' queriendo decir que había pasado algo.

"¿Qué ocurrió la última vez?" pregunte. Bella explotó a reír, casi se cae de la caja donde estaba.

Y de repente alguien gritó "¡REALMENTE NO NECESITAS ESCUCHAR TODO LO QUE TE CUENTA!" Haciendo que Bella resoplara.

"Bueno Alice vuelve a hablar a su madre. Entonces su madre le levantó el castigo de las compras." Sus ojos estaban centrados en algo detrás de nosotros. Seguí su Mirada. Rosalie sujetando a Alice, los brazos de Alice estaban detrás de su espalda. Alice forcejeaba, y Rosalie reía y asentía hacia Bella.

"Alice no es ella misma cuando compra, ella se convierte en una perra mejor de lo que Rose pueda alcanzar, que no hay nadie mejor que Rose en lo que a perras se refiere." ¡No puedo creer que acabase de llamar perra a su amiga! ¡A ambas! Rose y Alice no parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de oír. Alice trataba de tirar del pelo a Rosalie, y parecía conseguirlo.

"Como iba diciendo, Alice no podía comprar en un mes. Al tercer día de su castigo, era la perra en que se convierte y su madre estaba viendo QVC." Bella paró de nuevo para mirar a Alice y Rosalie de nuevo. Rose estaba ahora sentada encima de Alice, y parecía que Alice había tenido éxito al agarrar el pelo. Bella las guiñó y volvió con nosotros.

"De repente ponen a la venta una cuchara para helados y Alice no podía aguantar más. Alice saltó del sofá y corrió hacia el teléfono. Su madre agarró el teléfono primero sujetándolo por encima de su cabeza. Entonces Alice empieza a empujar a su madre, y a tirar del brazo hacia abajo, y consigue el teléfono de sus manos. ¡Ella llama al QVC solo para enterarse… de que la cuchara de helado estaba vendida!" Emmett se incline contra mí de lo mucho que se estaba riendo. Yo no pude aguantar más y me reí tan fuerte como él. ¡Alice atacó a su madre por una cuchara de helados! Podría decir que Jazz estaba teniendo dificultades en controlar su risa por Alice. De repente Stupid Girls de Pink empezó a sonar. Bella parecía confusa por un momento antes de ver la luz azul de su bolso.

"¿Hola?" Bella no tenía aliento de lo mucho que se había reído.

"¿Tim cómo tienes mi número? Lo cambié m- quiero decir perdí el antiguo y ahora tengo uno nuevo." ¿Quién era Tim? Su cara cambió a disgusto como si oliese a podrido.

"Tim hemos roto. No quiero _probar tus nuevos calzoncillos._" Emmett y Jasper empezaron a reírse tan fuerte como con lo de Alice. ¡PROBAR SUS NUEVOS CALZONCILLOS! ¿Quién era ese idiota que pensaba que Bella podía tener relaciones sexuales con ellos y con-? corte mis pensamientos abruptamente. Bella mataba con la mirada a Alice. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y se llenaron de furia.

"¡Ok Tim déjame explicártelo imbécil de mierda!" En un instante la mano con la que sostenía el teléfono se cerró en un puño.

"¡No tengo intención de volver a tener sexo oral contigo otra vez! ¡NUNCA! ¡De hecho no tengo intención de tener ningún tipo de sexo contigo otra vez! ¡HEMOS ROTO!"

Empezó a contra con los dedos "Uno nunca tender sexo oral contigo de nuevo. Dos, ¡nunca volveré a tener ningún tipo de relación sexual contigo así que no preguntes! No besos, no besos _Franceses_, no palizas, no abrazos, no andar a tientas, no mordiscos, no tocamientos ¡DE NINGUNA FORMA! Esta lista incluye decirme obscenidades y nada a través de Internet. ¡AHORA LO HAS ENTENDIDO!" Ella debería haber ido en serio con ese chico si tenía esa lista. Estaba orgulloso de que cortase con el tipo.

"¿Tim?" Bella suspiró al teléfono. Él debe de haber dicho algo muy malo para que actúe así. Empezó a reír de manera histérica, su cara se oscureció, haciéndose más siniestra.

"Por supuesto que no" su voz era algo dulce, tanto como una fresa espolvoreada con veneno "¡TOMO DROGAS SOLO PORQUE NO QUIERA TENER NINGÚN TIPO DE RELACIÓN CONTIGO NO SIGNIFICA QUE _ESNIFE PEGAMENTO_!" Rechinó audiblemente en el teléfono. Emmett y Jasper estaban rodando por el suelo carcajeándose. Casi de manera inconsciente me puse detrás de ella, sentándome en el carro. Tim era un enorme idiota si pensaba que estaba en las drogas solo porque no quería acostarse con él. Es cierto que probablemente habría hecho lo mismo en mi vieja escuela, pero he cambiado…al menos eso espero. Bella suspiró y se sentó en mi regazo. Empecé a frotar su espalda para aliviarla.

"No quiero volver a tener esta conversación contigo Tim." su mostraba que no quería discutir. Ella cerró su teléfono y puso la cara entre sus manos.


End file.
